chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vere Kersiac
Vere Kersiac (pronounced Ver-eh Ker-SI-ach) was a Human UNSC Marine Non Commisioned Officer who was stationed aboard the UNSC Indomitable in 3234. He fought on Talahan V and was a member of the short-lived program of Protectors for Princess Sally Acorn. Biography Early Life & Adolescence Vere was born in Zagreb, Croatia on July 17th 3210 to Nikola and Vladimira Kersiac. They were a fairly well off family that lived in the medium sized town. Compared to other areas on Earth, Zagreb was still a fairly quiet city with only a million or so residents living within it. Thanks to the geography of Croatia, that meant that there was plenty of opportunities to build up, but not out. Vere grew up in Sesvete, one of the neighborhoods of the city in which he met many of his childhood friends. Vere in particular was fond of a girl named Sunchana (pronounced Sun-sha-na). He cared for her deeply since they were in grade school. Vere's friends would mock him for finding love early in his life, but he didn't really care, choosing to be with his 'sunshine'. When the two started to grow up, Vere had a fantasy about seeing all of Europe and wanted Sunchana to come with him. For the longest time, she wanted this too. Things wouldn't turn out well for Vere, when he discovered that her family was leaving Zagreb to move to Germany. Sunchana's father had been offered a high position at a company, and had to take everyone with him. Since Sunchana was only 15 years old, she couldn't live on her own and her father wouldn't permit her to live with Vere. Heartbroken, Vere promised that he would try to find her and marry her. The dream was fresh in his mind for only a few years. Vere tried working every job that he could, mostly settling on being a construction worker that did jobs all over the city for a firm owned by his uncle. His parents advised him to forget about the girl. Nikolai in particular told his son that there was a girl for every star in the sky. Even though one star might wink out, another ten might take its place. It was a genuine attempt to cheer his son up and let him know that the world wasn't ending, but Vere said that he wanted his one girl, and was willing to work for it. So, Nikolai said he was going to work for it. Getting across Europe was no laughing matter. There was no way he was going to make it by air, so he considered taking cars. The money he earned was barely enough to get him across Europe. Vere swallowed his sadness. He was taking the trip that he always dreamed about, but he always cheered himself up knowing that Sunchana would be waiting for him at the end. The journey took him two months taking multiple charters. Along the way, Vere learned to speak German in Austria. He spoke frequently with the people he was driving with, to the point of almost being fluent by the time his journey was almost over. Vere was astounded with the way that the countryside rolled and was naturally beautiful. He had lived in a city his whole life and only when he left he saw the world for what it really was. Farms stretched as far as the eye could see, people waved at him as he rode by, and he enjoyed several nights in small towns all throughout Austria. He even made a few friends that he kept in contact with for years. At the end of his two month journey, Vere found himself in Stuggart, the place where he learned Sunchana's family had been. He already knew the name of the company, so he set off for it immedietely on foot. When he managed to get to the reception desk of the company, he asked, in fluent, breathless German, if he could speak to Sunchana's father. The receptionist regretfully informed Vere that her father once again was moved. This time to the United States, across the ocean. The news hit Vere hard. He nearly shouted in the lobby and left without another word. Getting to Stuggart had been hard enough. Getting to America wouldn't even be worth the effort. What would he do when he got there? There would be no way to know where Sunchana was. There were hundreds of cities there with millions of people. Vere didn't know what to do, except get drunk. He enlisted into the UNSC the next day. On the day that he left Earth in 3229, he told his parents over a phone call. His mother didn't say anything, but his father only asked, "Why? All because of a girl?" to which Vere replied, "You have no idea". There was silence on the line before Nikola said, "No you're right. I guess I don't." before hanging up the phone. It was the last time that Vere would see and speak to his parents. The UNSC On June 4th, 3229, Vere was brought to Talahan V as part of a relief unit in the 20th Marines. Vere was saddled with men and women from many different planets and cultures. Thankfully, he managed to find a few that spoke Croatian. Talahan V was a far cry from Zagreb, proving to be much more humid. Vere was classified as an infantry soldier that specialized in designated marksmen rifles. This allowed him to be subclassified as a rifleman in his platoon, and thus more of a recon guy. In the five years that Vere was on Talahan V, he learned yet another language, Talahase, which would be of immense help on this planet. The language was one that many of the UNSC didn't speak, and thus were unprepared for attacks from rebels. Using this language, Vere helped keep his men safe by calling out ambushes. In two years, Vere was promoted to Corporal and was given a minor command role within his platoon next to his sergeant, Bergmen. Vere took tactical command of several fireteams during his time with the 20th, usually using them for recon. He did his job well, but he oftentimes had bouts of anger that were said to have been caused by 'prolonged exposure to harsh battlefield elements' and were thought to have been treated by leave on orbiting ships. This was not the case. Vere had been dreaming about Sunchana every night since his arrival. He was still holding onto the thought that he could find her and marry her. FIve years passed without incident and without injury. Vere was relatively untouched by the war. The 20th was stationed in a northern part of the Fratelli continent. No major fighting was occuring on this front and it was more of a defensive rather than an offensive position. The 20th was supposed to guard the Upostlim Tundra as this was where a major UNSC staging ground, Fort Grey, was located. The camp recieved regular cargo shipments from orbit as well as combat supplies. It was illegal for warships to directly bomb a planet due to the ecological and geological effects that this would cause. Therefore, small arms was the best way to fight. Vere was brought aboard the Indomitable after his five year tour was finished. It also coincided with the end of the war itself, which brought him considerable joy. His job with the UNSC had earned him enough money as well as guaranteed a flight to anywhere he wished on Earth. He would start in New York, and work his way from there. But this was not meant to be. During a warmdown run in the Thyris system, the Indomitable triggered a hidden Chaos Emerald hidden in the system. This caused the ship to become transported to Mobius' universe, which proved to be an unintended, and unwanted experience for Vere. Naturally, he wanted to go home, and asked if anything could be done. Sergeant Bergmen suggested he take it up with the CO, which he did. Kersiac contacted Gerome Andsworth directly and asked if there was anything that he could do of if the crew could do to make the trip home happen. Something unexpected happened. Andsworth assigned Kersiac to a small group of people that were working with a Mobian princess as a sort of combined unit. Kersiac met a group of people he had never seen before in his life - Private First Class Norman Hecks , Private Hank Geri, Lieutenant Chris O'Connor, and Sally Alicia Acorn. Vere was relieved to note that they were outside the regular chain of command, and were much more informal. Vere's love of meeting people came into play which made the process of getting to know one another easy. Vere learned of the Mobians and their culture, fascinated with how they lived and how they traced their lineage back to Earth in one way or another. Vere noticed that there was something about Sally that reminded him of something, but he couldn't place it. Within two weeks of landing, Vere and his friends were in a camp that seemed to have been lifted down from the Indomitable itself, Fort Acorn, which was a place where Humans would train Mobians who wished to learn how to fight. Before Vere could get comfortable, the camp was attacked three days later as a show of force by Doctor Julian Kintobor. During the attack, Vere suited up and went to go find his teammates, wanting to get them out before he left. He was lucky to find Sally running for her life from a robotic jet fighter. Vere was able to fire upon one of the fighters, but was struck by a burst of machine gun fire, cutting him down. His actions saved her life, at the cost of his own. Death As Vere lay on the ground, bleeding into the dirt, Sally came to him and checked to see if there was anything she could do. She sadly discovered that she couldn't save him, but tried to make him comfortable. Vere didn't have long, but one look at Sally finally gave him the answer he was looking for, as the sun glinted off her hair. He saw her; he saw Sunchana reflected in Sally's face. It very well could have been a hallucination caused by the blood loss, but Vere took solace in this, and smiled, before slipping into Croatian for the last time. This last feeling of happiness would never have happened if he never met Sally. He was able to see his princeza one last time. Before he left, the last thing he said to her was "thank you, and goodbye" before finally dying. Legacy Vere's memory would live on with those he fought with, and with those that he met along the course of his journey. Sally in particular would hold Vere in quite a high regard for his deeds in the short time that she knew him. Vere was the first Human to save her life, proving that there were good people among the Marines, and that she could trust them to lay down their lives for her. Sally would think of him at times when times were dire for her. It was a strictly non-romantic relationship, but more of an honoring of one's memory. Kersiac's image would also live on as well. Shortly after the Battle of Carson Valley, the Fort Acorn Memorial Statue was unveilled at the castle. A memorial made of stone and marble showing carved representations of UNSC Marines that died at Fort Acorn showed many faces, including that of Vere. His likeness was captured from boot camp photos and carved into marble. His statue was one of the many that surrounded a Memorial Fire. Sally visited this shrine in an hour of need and remembered Vere. She would never forget him, and neither would his brothers in arms. Personality Vere was a very friendly person who took the time to get to know those around him. He believed that in order to work well with someone, you had to get to know them well first. This way, you could tell what worked, and what needed improvement. Vere was a romantic who believed in an ideal fantasy life with Sunchana. His desire to only be with her and travel all over Europe was something of a thought that kept him sane through the war. However, Vere was prone to making rash decisions at times without thinking them though, mainly through the course of trying to be heroic or while in an emotional moment. Him joining the Marine Corps and firing upon one of Robotnik's fightercraft are only two examples of how his quick judgement got him into trouble, and in the case of the latter, got him killed. His anger has also been an issue while on Talahan as well, and it all seems to stem on his fixation on wanting to find Sunchana and wanting to know if she was alright. Trivia *While Vere is indeed a real name, Kersiac is not an actual Slavic name. This can be explained by the fact that in over a thousand years, new names would undoubtedly exist. *Kersiac was the first Human that Sally showed affection for, even though this was posthumously. *Originally was to be from the city of Split. Later changed to Zagreb. *He has the Croatian flag tattooed on his neck. Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) *Journal of Sally Acorn (Mentioned Only) *Warpath (Mentioned Only) *Deception (Mentioned Only) Category:Character Category:UNSC Category:Human Category:Military